Jeko
Jeko was a Ko-Matoran engineer. He lived on Leskya Nui until the island was destroyed, at which point he escaped with the surviving Toa and Matoran to Powai Nui. After a conflict with the island's natives, he left the island. History Early History Like many of his species, Jeko assisted in the construction of the Matoran Universe from the moment he was created as a Ko-Matoran by the Great Beings. After its completion, he settled on Leskya Nui, where he took up engineering. He was known to be one of the only Ko-Matoran in existence—much less on the island—who would stand the heat of the metalworking mills he worked with in pursuit of his career. He seldom made friends, a fact which likely caused his close friendship with the Onu-Matoran Tyria to manifest. When Antharahk began attacking the island by the orders of the Brotherhood of Makuta, he chose to join the Matoran battalion to help the island's Toa in defending the island. When the island was destroyed by an Incendiary, he managed to survive, and escaped the island on the Horizon Breaker, along with Vandir, Hatar, and around fifty other Matoran. Jeko created a mechanical prosthesis for the Ta-Matoran Tura, whose left hand had been taken off by the weapon's detonation. Leskya-Powai War Upon arriving on Powai Nui, Jeko was one of the Matoran to pair up on scouting missions. He became the assistant to the director of the missions, Merdana, as well as her scouting partner. On one scouting mission up the Desolation River, Jeko was unknowingly spotted by Arvos, who panicked and told Turaga Maroona and Omakah about his presence. Later, Jeko and Merdana found the two Matoran and Turaga summoning a Toa of Ice out of a strange machine, and panicked, raising their weapons. The Toa pinned them both against the hillside, but Merdana managed to fight back. After a Toa of Earth was summoned, information was collected from Merdana and the two were set free. Jeko received minor injuries from the conflict. Later, Jeko fought against the native Toa in a sudden battle, until Keelo was transformed into a very powerful Toa. When Keelo began taking over the island, Jeko joined him. Jeko willfully carried out the orders Keelo gave him, letting his distaste for the island's natives fuel him as he labored for the new Emperor. One such order involved him spying on the Toa up at Aqueduct. Knowing such a mission would take a long time and would risk quite a bit, he decided to spend some time with Tyria, who he had recently grown closer to, before he left. During this time, they ended up witnessing the death of "Alchemist" at the hands of Keelo using Toa Lewok's Vehere via the Mask Maker's Tool. The two also learned of Keelo's plan to coax Toa Detras into a trapped duel which would result in his death. In the middle of his scouting mission, Jeko was found and apprehended by Omakah and Shensii and brought before Maroona, who used her Mask of Psychometry on his own Kanohi to learn of "Alchemist"'s death and the trapped duel. Jeko was eventually released by the natives after Hysterix trapped Keelo and Detras in the Shrine of Salvation's pocket dimension and was defeated by Omakah. When Maroona made peace with the Leskya Nuians, she gave them the option to stay and help rebuild the island's community or leave on the Horizon Breaker with Vandir and Merdana. Jeko chose to leave the island along with Tyria. Description Forms Powers and Equipment As a Ko-Matoran, Jeko had inactive powers over the element of Ice, which manifested as resistance to extreme cold. He wore a powerless, unknown Kanohi mask. Jeko originally had no main tool or weapon other than various engineering equipment. When he became a scout, he adopted an Axanar-based firearm, which he kept with him after he left Powai Nui. He modified it further and named it the Lokhart J5 after the Lokhart C5 infamously used by the Foundry. Personality and Traits Like most Ko-Matoran, Jeko was rather quiet but was also rather easygoing. His skills in engineering were derived from his tendency to think logically before anything else and could become excessively orderly depending on his mood. In desperate times, stress brought from a conflict between his laidback attitude and logical thinking could lead him to panic and act irrationally. Appearances * The Feral Plains/Volume I - First appearance * The Feral Plains/Volume II * Dirge * The Feral Plains/Volume III * The Feral Plains/Volume IV - Mentioned * The Feral Plains/Volume VI * The Feral Plains/Volume VII Gallery Jeko.JPG|Jeko, as he appears in TFP Jeko PostTFP1.JPG|Jeko, as seen after TFP Jeko PostTFP2.JPG Jeko PostTFP3.JPG Tfp1-3.jpg|Being spotted by Arvos, Maroona, and Omakah Tfp1-5.jpg|With Merdana, confronting the Powai Nuian natives Tfp1-6.jpg|After being buried under earth by Corduk Tfp1-7.jpg|Telling Vandir about his experience with the Powai Nuians Tfp2-1updatedtitle.JPG|Helping Tura pursue Keelo Tfp6-10.jpg|Dueling Omakah Tfp6-12.jpg|Watching Keelo use the Mask Maker's Tool with Tyria, as seen by Maroona during a flashback induced by her Mask of Psychometry Tfp7-7.jpg|After watching Keelo and Detras being trapped in the Shrine of Salvation and while Hysterix boasts about his manipulation of the Powai Nuians and Leskya Nuians Tfp7-8.jpg|Under the brainwashing effects of Subjugator, attacking Navahko Tfp7-13.jpg|After having his firearm stolen by Hatar Trivia * Jeko was the first of the Leskya Nuian Matoran to be built by Cap. Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Ice Category:Leskya Nuians